This invention relates to a method for estimating the effect upon fuel consumption, by a vehicle running on pneumatic tires composed of a matrix such as rubber reinforced by cords, such as synthetic fiber cords, due to substituting for cords (A), different cords (C) having different properties from those of cords (A), or due to substituting for rubber (A), different rubber (C) having different properties from those of rubber (A), or due to substituting both different cords and different rubber, or due to changing the construction geometry.
Heretofore in order to make such estimate it has been necessary to actually measure the rolling resistance of the tire.